Ma Fleur
by narglenarry
Summary: Fleur Rowland, is another Hogwarts student in her 6th year. She's best friends with the Golden Trio and Ms. Luna Lovegood. She does amazingly well in school, and has boy problems just like everyone. She seems to be just another happy Hufflepuff girl doesn't she? Think again. Fleur holds a deep secret, that even she doesn't know about.
1. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Here I come

(I do not any of the characters in this except Fleur Isobel Rowland. Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling)

_Well, here I am again, yet another year at Hogwarts. My name's Fleur Isobel Rowland, I'm in my 6th year here at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Hufflepuff 6 years ago, but sometimes I feel like I don't belong. I have a very bad temper compared to my fellow Hufflepuffs, sometimes I feel like I could be a Slytherin. But, that's crazy, all Slytherin's are evil. I despise them._

Hogwarts Express

I sat down finally when I found an empty compartment. "Finally!" I sigh in relief and slouch against the comfy seat. I close my eyes for a just a moment when someone knocks on my compartment door. I groan and mutter, "What? What do you want?!" I open my eyes and see Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger standing at the door waving.

I sigh, but smile and gesture for them to come in. Hermione and Luna, my two best friends; we'd been best friends since last year when we all joined Dumbledore's Army. The funny thing was, we couldn't have been more different.

Hermione was a brown, curly haired, brown eyed Gryffindor who was a complete bookworm and teacher's pet. Luna had white blonde hair and silvery grey eyes. She was a Ravenclaw and the looniest person I know. She's also a year younger than us. Myself, well I have black hair, blue eyes, I'm a Hufflepuff and well I'm not a complete bookworm or crazy. I'm just in between.

The girls both give me hugs and sit down across from me. "How was your summer?" Hermione asks. "Did you catch any interesting creatures?" Luna asks.

I laugh, "My summer was good, I mean as good as an orphan's summer can be!"

"Luna, I don't go Nargle hunting or whatever like you!" I joke.

Luna giggles, "Well of course no Fleur, you can't see Nargles." Hermione rolls her eyes, "Anyways, did you hear the news?" she asks, practically beaming.

I shake my head confused, "No, what news?" I ask her.

She smiles and points to the 'P' badge on her robes. I gasp, "Bloody hell Hermione, you're prefect!"

She smiles and nods, "That's right. Ron and I are the Gryffindor prefects this year!" she boasts.

I smile and hug her, "Congrats babe, you deserve it!" I'm just about to ask how their summers were when the door swings open.

Standing in the door way were Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini.

"Malfoy…" Hermione grumbles under her breathe. Luna looks up at them and just stares coldly.

I glare at them, "Can we help you?" I ask Malfoy annoyed. I despised the Slytherins, though I had to admit, Malfoy was fit.

Draco smirks at me and glares at Hermione, "Just dropping in to say hello." He winks at me.

"Well hello, now goodbye." I stand up and start to shove him out the door but he stands his ground.

"Leave Malfoy." I grumble.

"Now, now babe, don't be like that!" He grabs my hand and I smack him away. Draco had been flirting with me since year 3 when I finally grew out of my baby fat and baggy clothes.

Someone taps Draco on his shoulder and he whips around, "What?!" he shouts but stops when he sees Harry and Ron.

"She said leave Malfoy." Harry death glares Malfoy.

Ron smirks, "The pretty girls don't like you around them Malfoy, go sit with that toad Parkinson."

Draco turns red, "My father will hear about this." He mutters and hurries off.

I smile at them, "Thanks, Malfoy is such a creep!" Harry nods at me, "No problem Fleur."

I turn to see Hermione beet red. I giggle, "Why are you so red?" I ask curiously.

She glares at me, "I am not!"

Luna smiles, "You are very red Hermione. Did you eat something spicy?" she asks, which just makes Hermione redder.

"Will you two shove off?" she grumbles and stands up, "If you don't mind, I need to go the prefect's cabin. I will see you when we get to Hogwarts." She sticks her nose in the air and storms away.

I burst out laughing, "She is just too easy!" I joke to myself. Harry and Ron chuckle, "Be careful Fleur, Hermione's wicked good at curses." Ron warns.

I smile and hold up my wand, "Ya, well so am I!" I wink at Ron and wave my wand around a bit. Harry smiles and Ron looks down the hallway.

"Well, I should be heading to the prefect's cabin too." He says sadly, "I guess I'll see you ladies later." He waves at Luna and I and pats Harry on the back before leaving.

"I guess I'll stay with you ladies." Harry laughs and sits beside me.

We talk for a couple hours, all three of us, about everything from our summer, to our O.W.L. marks (I had gotten 7 outstanding's and 1 exceeds expectations), and even about last year and Dumbledore's Army.

The sun was starting to set when Harry stood up and yawned, "I need to stretch my legs. I'll be back shortly." He explained before walking out the door and disappearing down the hallway.

I looked out the window at the sunset and sighed, "It's so pretty out here. So much better than that dull, grey orphanage." I mumble sadly.

Luna smiles out the window dreamily, "It is lovely isn't it?" she agrees.

She turns and stares at me, and I get the strange feeling she's staring into my mind and soul, "Luna, you got to stop bloody doing that! It gives me the creeps!" I joke.

Luna just looks back out the window, "You know, you could always stay with me and Father." She says, "My father said he'd love to have you over, I'm sure it'd be better than the orphanage." She smiles a bit.

I almost choke, "Really? You would let me?" I ask in shock.

Luna keeps staring out the window, "Of course Fleur, you are my best friend." She says simply.

I smile, "That's really, really nice of you Luna. I-" I stop talking when I realize how little she's paying attention.

I sigh and laugh to myself, "Well, we should probably get our robes on. We'll be there shortly I reckon." I suggest, changing the subject.

We change into our robes, Luna in her blue Ravenclaw and me into yellow Hufflepuff and then we wait.

Luna stands up suddenly, "I believe I'll make another round with the Quibbler." She says, grabbing a stack of magazines and skipping down the hall.

About the same moment she leaves, someone else knocks on the door. I sigh annoyed, but mutter for them to come in.

The door slides open and I see Neville Longbottom. I smile and sit up, Neville's one of my closest friends. He's so kind to me.

"Hi Neville, how was your summer?" I ask happily.

He shrugs, "All right, I suppose, nothing too exciting just my Gran going off about all the stuff going on with the Ministry." He explains.

I smile, "Must be nice having a wizard to talk to all summer." I sigh.

Neville sits down uncomfortably, "It's not that great… how was your summer though Fleur?"

I merely shrug, "Nothing special ever happens at an orphanage." I laugh.

Neville frowns, "Fleur, does the orphanage know you're a witch?"

"Only the head nun; Dumbledore explained it all to her my first year." I explain.

"Oh…" Neville nods in understanding as the train lurched to a stop.

I smile in excitement. We're here!


	2. Draco isn't a very good person

I jump out of my seat and squeal, which scares Trevor, Neville's toad, and makes him hop down the hallway surprisingly quickly.

"NO! Trevor come back!" Neville screams, chasing after him. I giggle and shrug, skipping off the train.

I breathe in the familiar scent and sigh; I love the smell of Hogwarts. It smells like trees, lake water, and just a little bit of magic.

I smile and wave at all my friends while trying to find a carriage. Everything seemed to be full but the carriage on the end which was empty.

Shrugging, I jumped into the empty carriage and sprawled across the seat. I had just closed my eyes when someone opens the door. I hear a very familiar chuckle.

I slowly open my eyes and see none other than Malfoy. He smirks at me, "A bit tired Rowland?"

I glare at him, "What do you want Malfoy?" I ask, quite annoyed that he's here.

He looks around then shrugs, "Only carriage left, guess I'm stuck with you."

I fake a shocked look, "Draco Malfoy sitting with a Hufflepuff? It couldn't be!" I joke.

He smirks at me, "If I had a choice I'd be anywhere but here." He informs me coldly.

I glare then look away, "Ass." I mutter.

Malfoy look at me confused, "Wha?"

I glare at him even colder, "You. Are. An. Ass." I say very slowly.

He looks shocked, "What's gotten into you?" he asks confused.

I guffaw, "Well, in case you didn't know, you're not my first choice of company either, but at least I'm a good enough person no to tell you!" I screech at him.

I turn away and look out the window. After a minute I look and see him carefully watching me. "What?" I demand.

He keeps watching me then shrugs, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a very good person."  
I stare at him confused then turn away. Once the carriage stops I jump out as quickly as possible just to get away from him.

Turns out that were easier said than done, as I had to wait in line, in front of Malfoy, so Filch could check us with his weird Dark Magic Sensory Stick… or something like that.

As soon as I was done being searched I hurried up to the Great Hall. I sat down at the Hufflepuff table in between Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley. They were my two closet friends in my house.

"Hi you guys!" I say smiling widely. I give them both hugs, "How were your summers?"

Justin shrugs, "Bloody dramatic, Mum was thinking of holding me back and home schooling!"

I gape at him, "What?! Why?!" I exclaim.

He just gives me a look, "Why do you think Fleur? You-Know-Who's back! You saw him."

I hold up a finger, "Correction, I was in the same building. I never saw him." I explain.

Hannah asks, "Really? I thought you all saw him."

I just shake my head, showing I'm done with the conversation.

I hear the doors creak open and I turn to see Harry walking in, followed by Snape. I frown, is he-

"He's covered in blood!" Hannah whispers, answering my thoughts. I sigh; he was always covered in blood, which was bad since the sight of blood makes me dizzy.

"Dear Lord, I wonder what happened this time." I grimace thinking about it.

Hannah and Justin both shrug as if nothing's wrong.

I hear someone chuckling from the table behind me (which happens to be Slytherin), I turn around and see Malfoy laughing to his potato clones (as I like to call them) Crabbe, and Goyle.

I roll my eyes at them; Malfoy probably had something to do with it anyways. I look down and see all the food had arrived.

I smile, I love Hogwarts food, and I dig in.

After my stomach is full and happy of all my favorites I sit back and chat with Susan Bones until the food disappears and Dumbledore stands up.

I sit back and pay attention until I notice his hand. It's black and looks, basically dead. I frown, "That's odd."

Dumbledore smiles, "To our new students welcome; to our old students, welcome back!" he begins.

I zone out, wondering about Harry covered in blood and Dumbledore's hand. I don't really hear any of Dumbledore's speech until, "Now, as everybody knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are at large and gaining strength."

I immediately sit up and listen; he mostly talks about that we must obey the rules and keep each other safe.

"I trust you to conduct yourself with the utmost regard for your own, and each other's safety." He says seriously.

He looks straight at Harry, Ron and Hermione while finishing his monologue, and then curiously, he stares at me.

I frown confused, as he smiles, "Your beds await you, as warm and comfortable as you could hope for. I know your top-priority is to be well-rested for tomorrow's lessons. Therefore, let us say goodnight! Off you go, pip pip!"

Hannah and Justin had been chosen as Prefects, so they hurry off to help the first years. I walk along, lazily beside Susan. "That was a very chipper monologue." She jokes.

I chuckle, "Oh yeah, I can tell this year will be just sunshine and daisies."

We both laugh until someone runs by and knocks me over. "Hey!" I scream at them. He turns around, Malfoy of course.

"Watch it Rowland." He sneers. I flip him off as Susan helps me up.

"Wanker." She mutters at Malfoy's retreating head.

I laugh, "Let's go!" We get to the Hufflepuff common room entrance, tap in the code on the barrels, and slip in.

We slowly make our way down the stairs to our comfy, underground dorm. I flop onto the bed and fall asleep, just like that, dreaming of bloodied noses, blackened hands, and a man named Voldemort.


End file.
